


Passado perdido

by Eiko25



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Reincarnation, astral and yuma are so cute
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiko25/pseuds/Eiko25
Summary: Quando yuma e astral num dia recuperam um numero estranho, eles nunca esperariam o que o mesmo lhes dariam de volta algo que tiveram perdido em seus passados. Qual a verdadeira ligação de astral e yuma e por que ambos sentem que já se conheciam antes.(eu ainda não sou muito boa em descrição, desculpe)
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma
Kudos: 1





	1. Estranha memoria

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fanfic de Keyshipping espero que gostem.

Yuma andou pelo corredor até seu quarto bocejando algumas vezes, ele havia conseguido obter um número estranho naquele dia e o duelo com a pessoa que estava possuída pelo mesmo fora muito complicado e isso o deixou muito exausto então depois de entrar nem se deu ao trabalho de ir até sua rede e logo caiu de cara no travesseiro da cama.

Yuma: hhhmmm o duelo de hoje foi muito difícil, acho melhor dormir um pouco. Yuma fala enquanto fecha os olhos e começando a dormir.

**_Dentro da chave do imperador._ **

Astral estava olhando para a carta de número que ele e yuma haviam coletado naquele dia.

(eu fiz o desenho da carta)

Astral: Hope Number 00: Seimei no akarui tane (número esperança 00: Semente brilhante da vida). Fala astral enquanto olha para o desenho da carta que era de uma semente brilhante, mas que se olha-se bem dentro da mesma parecia ter uma silhueta de um bebe encolhido. (esse número me deu uma memória estranha, mas ainda assim me parece muito familiar por alguma razão). pensa astral lembrando da memória dada pelo número.

**_Memória._ **

**__ **

(o desenho é de minha autoria, e é a primeira vez que tentei desenhar um bebê e, claro, não é perfeito.)

Astral estava cantando uma cantiga de ninar para um pequeno ser de aparência humana, mas de pele meio azulada, cabelos azuis mas com a franja rosas e marcas iguais a de astral e apenas uma pequena pedra em forma de losango de cor azul no meio da testa, quando astral terminou de cantar a criança já avia dormido e uma mão familiar começou a acariciar a bochecha da criança, quando astral levantou a cabeça para olhar que era o dono da mesma era yuma que estava com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto.

Yuma: parece que aura finalmente dormiu. Fala yuma calmamente enquanto continua acariciando a bochecha do bebe.

Astral: sim ela estava muito cansada, e kiseki. Astral perguntou.

Yuma: ele já está dormindo no berço dele. Diz yuma enquanto se aproxima um pouco mais de astral. “eu te amo astral”. Yuma começa a se aproximar cada vez mais de astral, até encostar seus lábios com os do alien que retribuiu amorosamente.

**_Fim da memória._ **

****

Quando astral recebeu essa memória ele ficou chocado e corado que havia rapidamente se escondido na chave antes que yuma pudesse ver como estava seu rosto quando coletaram o número, é claro que astral já tinha começado a sentir sentimentos estranhos por yuma a algum tempo antes de pegarem o número por alguma razão astral sentia que conhecia yuma mas pelo fato que suas memorias terem se separado nos números ele não conseguia lembrar.

Mas agora com essa memória astral teve certeza ele e yuma já se conheceram no passado.

Mas por hora astral decidiu deixar esses pensamentos um pouco de lado e colocar o número no pedestal que aparecera diante dele enquanto estava pensando, foi então que quando astral colocou a carta no pedestal ela começou a brilhar intensamente.

Astral teve que colocar os braços na frente dos olhos para protege-los da luz forte e se afastar um pouco.

Foi então que a carta voo do pedestal indo direto para astral, indo diretamente para a barriga de astral e rapidamente entrando na mesma.

Astral rapidamente sentiu uma dor imensa na parte do corpo onde a carta entrara, astral rapidamente segurou sua barriga que estava brilhando e começando a crescer pequenas e brilhantes marcas de videiras ao redor da barriga.

Gritando de dor astral por alguma razão foi forçado a se retirar da chave.

**_Quarto do yuma._ **

****

Yuma estava dormindo quando a chave do imperador começou a brilhar, fazendo-o lentamente começar a acordar até ouvir o grito de astral o fazendo rapidamente abrir os olhos.

Yuma: ASTRAL! o que aconteceu? Yuma diz se sentando enquanto astral aparecia em seu quarto caindo no chão perto da cama segurando sua barriga e gemendo.

Yuma rapidamente corre até o ser de cor azul se agachando e o segurando com cuidado em seus braços, mas quando ele fez isso um formigamento começou a correr por um de seus braços, e quando ele olhou para o braço que estava junto a barriga de astral havia videiras brilhantes que estavam começando a crescerem ao longo dele.

Ele tentou afastar a mão, mas alguma coisa o impediu até que as videiras começaram a desaparecer, mas também parecia que um pouco da sua energia começara a desaparecer também.

Yuma: astral, você está bem, ASTRAL? Fala yuma sacudindo um pouco astral que estava inconsciente, vendo que ele não iria acordar yuma decidiu leva-lo para sua cama para que pudesse descansar.

Tropeçando um pouco por causa do que aconteceu agora pouco, mas de alguma forma ele consegui ficar de pé e levar astral até a cama enquanto se perguntava o que estava acontecendo.

Quando yuma depois de aconchegar astral em sua cama estava prestes a se afastar quando ele segurou a mão de yuma não deixando se afastar, fazendo assim com que ele tivesse que dormir ao lado de astral que ainda segurava sua mão.

**_Continua..._ **


	2. Sonho?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuma tem um sonho estranho na noite depois do que aconteceu com astral.

Yuma abre os olhos lentamente esperando encontrar-se ainda deitado em sua cama junto com astral, mas teve uma surpresa ao invés disso ele estava em pé em um corredor pintado com tons de azul.

Yuma olhou para os lados vendo se tinha alguma pessoa que pudesse explicar o porque ele estava ali, foi então que ele começou a ouvir sons de passos que pareciam estar indo na direção dele.

Quando ele olhou para traz para ver quem era ele pode ver uma garota de pele azul igual a de astral seus olhos eram totalmente brancos sem pupilas e seu cabelo era meio longo em um tom de azul marinho que estava amarado em um rabo de cavalo lateral, ela usava o que parecia ser uma roupa de empregada (eu vou fazer um desenho dessa parte mais tarde) seu vestido era todo azul meio purpura e seu avental que tinha mangas longas era de cor branca meio transparente, ela estava descalça mas apesar disso usava meias sem dedos da mesma cor do vestido.

Ela estava ofegando enquanto corria sem parar até yuma só quando ela estava na frente de yuma a mesma parou e começou a buscar por ar, quando yuma ia perguntar o por que da mesma estar correndo a mesma começou a falar.

Garota astral: meu senhor *ofega* nasceram eles nasceram. Fala o ser astral feminino deixando yuma um pouco confuso.

Yuma: m-meu senhor, mas o q-! o que aconteceu com minhas roupas. Yuma para no meio da frase quando percebe que não estava mais usando sua roupa de dormir, ao invés de sua camiseta branca e vermelha agora ele usava uma camiseta de gola alta sem manga azul claro com um casaco longo branco com detalhes em dourado (e ele perdeu seu colar), suas calças agora eram de cor azul muito escuro com um cinto marrom e agora ele usava botas brancas que também tinha detalhes em dourado.

Enquanto yuma admirava as roupas que usava a menina astral aproveitou para pegar em um de seus braços e começar a puxa-lo pelo corredor até uma porta branca azulada com detalhes em amarelo.

Podia se ouvir o som fraco de dois choros infantis por de traz da porta o que deixou yuma um pouco curioso quando a menina astral abriu a porta.

Dentro do quarto havia duas empregadas cada segurando um bebe que tinha características de astral e dele, uma menina que tinha as cores do cabelo de yuma mas a cor da pele e marcas verdes junto com uma joia na testa parecida com astral e um menino que tinha os cabelos azuis claro com algumas mexas da franja da cor vermelho rosado com a mesmas marcas que a garota tinha mas com algumas joias a mais sua pele era de um azul mais pálido ambos de alguma forma traziam muita nostalgia e felicidade a yuma por alguma razão.

Astral: yuma você finalmente veio. Yuma olha para onde veio a voz familiar e encontrou astral meio deitado numa cama decorada com alguns cristais de cores azuis e purpuras, ele parecia meio fraco e cansado por alguma razão, mas ainda assim ele tinha um sorriso gentil em seu rosto.

Yuma caminhou até astral e pegou em sua mão sentindo a pele macia, yuma apesar de estar ainda meio confuso retribuiu o sorriso enquanto as empregadas traziam as crianças para que eles pudessem segurar.

Astral pega uma das crianças (a garota) em seus braços a segurando perto de seu peito enquanto yuma fica um pouco relutante e incerto, mas mesmo assim ele segurou a criança que se remexia um pouco em seus braços cuidadosamente.

Yuma sentia que ele já tinha passado por isso apesar dele acreditar que tudo aquilo ainda era um sonho mesmo assim ele tinha essa sensação nostálgica meio deja vu.

Enquanto yuma estava meio pensativo astral puxou a manga do casaco chamando-o para mais perto de si.

Yuma sentou na cama perto de astral ainda segurando o garotinho em seu braço.

Astral: o que foi você parece meio pensativo meu amor. Astral fala acariciando o rosto de yuma que picava algumas vezes.

Yuma: n-não é nada astral. Mente yuma enquanto estica a mão livre para acariciar a bochecha da garotinha nos braços de astral.

Quando ele fez isso a mesma se contorceu um pouco e com uma de suas mãos sinhás pequenas ela agarrou firmemente o dedo de yuma e depois disso voltou a se aconchegar nos braços de astral.

Yuma sorri e olha para astral que estava sorrindo amorosamente o que fazia yuma ter vontade de beija-lo, ele começou a se inclinar para mais perto de astral que sabia o que ele iria fazer e fechou os olhos, quando os lábios de yuma estavam prestes a tocar nos de astral.

**“YUUMAAAAAAAAA”**

Yuma: haaaaaa. Yuma grita acordando com o grito de sua irmã akari o chamando.

Akari: yuumaa acorde você vai se atrasar para a escola. Grita akari do andar de baixo.

Yuma: WAAAA que horas são. Yuma fala quando olha para o relógio mostrando que era 7h50. “essa não vou me atrasar de novo.” Yuma diz se levantando da cama, mas antes que ele pudesse dar mais algum passo ele sentiu um pequeno puxão em sua mão esquerda.

Ele olhou para quem estava segurando sua mão, era astral que estava começando a acordar logo yuma se lembrou dos eventos e do sonho da noite passada e corou um pouco, ele soltou a mão de astral com cuidado e foi procurar seu uniforme para começar a se vestir.

Astral começou a abrir os olhos aos poucos enquanto gemia um pouco de cansaço quando ele percebeu que não estava mais dentro da chave do imperador, mas no quarto de yuma ele começou a se levantar sentando na cama de yuma.

Yuma: astral você acordou, como se sente. Yuma diz enquanto se troca.

Astral: meio fraco por alguma razão. Astral fala quando sente a presença de duas energias astrais fracas na região do estomago, ele rapidamente olha para o estomago brilhante e coloca uma das mãos no mesmo enquanto si concentra, depois de alguns segundos ele conseguia com clareza sentir a presença de duas almas dentro de si com isso astral acabou se lembrando da memória do número quando ele estava preste a falar para yuma sobre isso sua irmã o chama para ir à escola. “(irei falar com ele sobre isso depois).” Astral pensa voltando para dentro da chave do imperador enquanto yuma corria para a escola.

**Continua...**


	3. conversa e duvida

Yuma correu pelo caminho de sempre faz para chegar à escola, enquanto pensava no que acontecera na noite passada que quase esbarrou nuns obots e pessoas que passavam pela rua.

Depois de correr por mais alguns minutos ele finalmente chegou à escola bem na hora que o sinal começara a tocar, então sem perder tempo yuma correu até sua classe o mais rápido que pode.

Yuma: desculpe *ofega* por me atrasar dormi demais e perdi a hora. Yuma diz meio ofegante entrando pela porta de sua sala.

Ukyo-sensei: pode se dizer que você chegou em cima da hora yuma, agora vá se sentar a aula já vai começar. Ukyo-sensei disse enquanto yuma ia se sentar perto de kotori.

Kotori: essa foi por pouco yuma. Fala kotori vendo o amigo se sentar ao seu lado com um olhar pensativo no rosto e meio que não prestando atenção no que a garota disse. “yuma aconteceu alguma coisa você parece meio pensativo”. Diz a garota de cabelos verdes vendo yuma colocar os braços na mesa e a cabeça em cima deles.

Yuma: aconteceu algumas coisas estranhas ontem à noite. Diz yuma se levantando e pegando a chave do imperador na mão. “o astral de repente apareceu no meu quarto gritando de dor, a barriga dele estava brilhando e eu pude toca-lo e também por alguma razão videiras começaram a crescer no meu braço, mas desapareceram depois.” Yuma continua falando enquanto olhava para a mão. “além disso depois que voltei a dormir tive um sonho estranho, mas de alguma forma sentia que o mesmo parecia familiar como uma memória.”

Kotori: memoria? Kotori pergunta curiosa.

Yuma: sim apesar de ter conhecido astral a pouco tempo (isso acontece um pouco tempo depois do episódio 4 e um pouco antes do episódio 5) eu sinto uma estranha conexão com ele, mas eu não sei como explicar. Yuma diz enquanto olha para a chave do imperador até que ukyo-sensei o chamasse para responder uma pergunta no quadro. “depois a gente conversa mais kotori”.

**Salto de tempo trazido a vocês por astral e yuma comendo um onigiri**

O dia na escola passou normalmente sem problemas a não ser o yuma dormindo durante as aulas.

Já era hora do almoço yuma, kotori e tetsuo estavam comendo no telhado da escola.

Yuma: então é isso que aconteceu. Yuma termina de conta o que aconteceu na noite passada enquanto comia um onigiri.

Tetsuo estava com uma cara surpresa pela história.

Tetsuo: isso é meio inesperado, mas yuma tem certeza que isso não aconteceu antes. Diz tetsuo enquanto dá uma mordida em um sanduíche.

Yuma: não nunca isso aconteceu ontem depois que eu e astral conseguimos esse número aqui. Yuma diz enquanto pega a carta XYZ de número e mostrava aos amigos.

Kotori: você deveria falar com astral sobre isso. Fala kotori enquanto terminava de comer seu bento e guardava a pequena caixinha.

Yuma: hum farei isso. O sinal toca quando yuma termina de falar, ele e seus amigos começam a voltar para a sala.

**Meio do corredor**

Astral: yuma tenho algo para falar com você. astral fala saindo da chave aparecendo diante de yuma que fica um pouco surpreso.

Yuma: astral, eu também tenho que falar com você sobre ontem. Yuma diz olhando para astral.

Astral: Yuma desde a primeira vez que te vi tive uma sensação familiar. Fala astral enquanto olha yuma ficar curioso. “eu não sabia dizer ao certo o por que sentia isso, mas agora sei a você se lembra da carta que conseguimos ontem”. Yuma assente.

Yuma: sim astral e pra falar a verdade eu também senti isso. Agora era hora de astral ficou surpreso já que ele não esperava que yuma fosse dizer isso.

Astral: yuma poderia ser que vo-.

Kotori: yuma o que você tá fazendo ainda no corredor a aula já começou. Kotori interrompe astral chamando yuma.

Yuma: há desculpe kotori eu estava conversando um pouco com astral. Yuma diz quando começava a andar para a aula. “desculpe astral despois da escola nós continuamos a conversa”.

Astral: tudo bem então depois da escola nós continuamos. Fala astral meio desapontado por ter sido interrompido, voltando para dentro da chave do imperador.

**Enquanto isso em outro lugar**

Uma carta brilhante voava sobre o céu de heartland perto da escola de yuma até pousar no chão ao lado de um garoto de óculos verdes com um chapeuzinho azul com uma estrela cadente (vocês sabem quem é ura), o mesmo olhou para a carta no chão e a pegou falando o nome da mesma em voz alta.

???: hum? Hope No.4: Kanashimi o hakobu shinigami (número esperança 4: Ceifeiro que carrega a tristeza). O garoto pequeno diz olhando para a carta com o desenho de um ceifeiro de manto escuro com correntes, segurava uma foice adornada com higanbanas (ou flor do equinócio) e uma lanterna que emanava um brilho avermelhado. “de quem é essa cart- *pulsação* hum.” O garoto sente seu corpo pulsar enquanto falava, o número 4 apareceu nas costas de sua mão sem perceber. “urgh, m-mas o que ura?” ele fala sentindo uma estranha força dentro de seu corpo seus olhos brilham um pouco e ele dá um sorriso guardando a carta dentro do bolso começando a caminhar.

**Continua...**

Yuma correu pelo caminho de sempre faz para chegar à escola, enquanto pensava no que acontecera na noite passada que quase esbarrou nuns obots e pessoas que passavam pela rua.

Depois de correr por mais alguns minutos ele finalmente chegou à escola bem na hora que o sinal começara a tocar, então sem perder tempo yuma correu até sua classe o mais rápido que pode.

Yuma: desculpe *ofega* por me atrasar dormi demais e perdi a hora. Yuma diz meio ofegante entrando pela porta de sua sala.

Ukyo-sensei: pode se dizer que você chegou em cima da hora yuma, agora vá se sentar a aula já vai começar. Ukyo-sensei disse enquanto yuma ia se sentar perto de kotori.

Kotori: essa foi por pouco yuma. Fala kotori vendo o amigo se sentar ao seu lado com um olhar pensativo no rosto e meio que não prestando atenção no que a garota disse. “yuma aconteceu alguma coisa você parece meio pensativo”. Diz a garota de cabelos verdes vendo yuma colocar os braços na mesa e a cabeça em cima deles.

Yuma: aconteceu algumas coisas estranhas ontem à noite. Diz yuma se levantando e pegando a chave do imperador na mão. “o astral de repente apareceu no meu quarto gritando de dor, a barriga dele estava brilhando e eu pude toca-lo e também por alguma razão videiras começaram a crescer no meu braço, mas desapareceram depois.” Yuma continua falando enquanto olhava para a mão. “além disso depois que voltei a dormir tive um sonho estranho, mas de alguma forma sentia que o mesmo parecia familiar como uma memória.”

Kotori: memoria? Kotori pergunta curiosa.

Yuma: sim apesar de ter conhecido astral a pouco tempo (isso acontece um pouco tempo depois do episódio 4 e um pouco antes do episódio 5) eu sinto uma estranha conexão com ele, mas eu não sei como explicar. Yuma diz enquanto olha para a chave do imperador até que ukyo-sensei o chamasse para responder uma pergunta no quadro. “depois a gente conversa mais kotori”.

**Salto de tempo trazido a vocês por astral e yuma comendo um onigiri**

O dia na escola passou normalmente sem problemas a não ser o yuma dormindo durante as aulas.

Já era hora do almoço yuma, kotori e tetsuo estavam comendo no telhado da escola.

Yuma: então é isso que aconteceu. Yuma termina de conta o que aconteceu na noite passada enquanto comia um onigiri.

Tetsuo estava com uma cara surpresa pela história.

Tetsuo: isso é meio inesperado, mas yuma tem certeza que isso não aconteceu antes. Diz tetsuo enquanto dá uma mordida em um sanduíche.

Yuma: não nunca isso aconteceu ontem depois que eu e astral conseguimos esse número aqui. Yuma diz enquanto pega a carta XYZ de número e mostrava aos amigos.

Kotori: você deveria falar com astral sobre isso. Fala kotori enquanto terminava de comer seu bento e guardava a pequena caixinha.

Yuma: hum farei isso. O sinal toca quando yuma termina de falar, ele e seus amigos começam a voltar para a sala.

**Meio do corredor**

Astral: yuma tenho algo para falar com você. astral fala saindo da chave aparecendo diante de yuma que fica um pouco surpreso.

Yuma: astral, eu também tenho que falar com você sobre ontem. Yuma diz olhando para astral.

Astral: Yuma desde a primeira vez que te vi tive uma sensação familiar. Fala astral enquanto olha yuma ficar curioso. “eu não sabia dizer ao certo o por que sentia isso, mas agora sei a você se lembra da carta que conseguimos ontem”. Yuma assente.

Yuma: sim astral e pra falar a verdade eu também senti isso. Agora era hora de astral ficou surpreso já que ele não esperava que yuma fosse dizer isso.

Astral: yuma poderia ser que vo-.

Kotori: yuma o que você tá fazendo ainda no corredor a aula já começou. Kotori interrompe astral chamando yuma.

Yuma: há desculpe kotori eu estava conversando um pouco com astral. Yuma diz quando começava a andar para a aula. “desculpe astral despois da escola nós continuamos a conversa”.

Astral: tudo bem então depois da escola nós continuamos. Fala astral meio desapontado por ter sido interrompido, voltando para dentro da chave do imperador.

**Enquanto isso em outro lugar**

Uma carta brilhante voava sobre o céu de heartland perto da escola de yuma até pousar no chão ao lado de um garoto de óculos verdes com um chapeuzinho azul com uma estrela cadente (vocês sabem quem é ura), o mesmo olhou para a carta no chão e a pegou falando o nome da mesma em voz alta.

???: hum? Hope No.4: Kanashimi o hakobu shinigami (número esperança 4: Ceifeiro que carrega a tristeza). O garoto pequeno diz olhando para a carta com o desenho de um ceifeiro de manto escuro com correntes, segurava uma foice adornada com higanbanas (ou flor do equinócio) e uma lanterna que emanava um brilho avermelhado. “de quem é essa cart- *pulsação* hum.” O garoto sente seu corpo pulsar enquanto falava, o número 4 apareceu nas costas de sua mão sem perceber. “urgh, m-mas o que ura?” ele fala sentindo uma estranha força dentro de seu corpo seus olhos brilham um pouco e ele dá um sorriso guardando a carta dentro do bolso começando a caminhar.

**Continua...**


End file.
